Nossa melodia
by dai86
Summary: Tradução da fic Our melody  id:4036436 , da annabananaa. Não é quem você ama,... é o tempo que você gasta amando completamente essa pessoa.


**Nota da tradutora: quando estava terminando de traduzir começou a tocar Winter Sleep, da Olivia Lufkin no meu itunes, e a música caiu tão bem com a história. Recomendo ler essa fic com essa música tocada no piano ao fundo. Beijos!**

**dai86**

* * *

><p><em>Não é quem você ama,... é o tempo que você gasta amando completamente essa pessoa.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa melodia<strong>

**por: annabananaa**

**.**

Às 7 da manhã acordei com a cabeça no meu confortável travesseiro roxo. Era uma linda manhã, e a única coisa na minha mente era a melodia da minha canção sem letra. Com sorte, vou conseguir pensar no nome hoje. O canto dos pássaros entrava pela janela e eu me espreguicei na cama, esticando bem os braços e inspirando profundamente.

Rapidamente me vesti para o trabalho, escolhendo uma camisa social e calças pretas. Eu detestava minha roupa de trabalho; ser parte de uma grande organização de negócios tinha suas desvantagens.

"Bom dia, pai!" Sorri ao me sentar, pegando o jornal no meio da mesa. O cheirinho de panquecas invadiu meus sentidos e ele se virou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, expondo pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos. Ele envelhecia a cada dia.

Ele se aproximou e colocou as panquecas no prato a minha frente. Eu estava sem fome e continuei a ler meu jornal.

"Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho." Ele sorriu beijando minha testa. Estranho. Ele raramente me beijava. Eu ignorei o quão incomum era esse gesto, disposta a aceitar novos hábitos, dando uma mordida na minha panqueca e então me dirigindo pra calçar os sapatos.

"Volto mais tarde!"

Ele suspirou, olhando por cima do jornal. "Te vejo mais tarde então, huh."

"Tchau, p-"

"Te amo." Ele sorriu com carinho. Eu assenti e sai logo. Te amo? Isso era incomum e estranho da parte dele. Porque meu pai estava agindo de forma tão estranha?

Disse pra mim mesma que conversaria com ele sobre isso quando voltasse pra casa visto que já era tarde. Saltei no carro e dirigi em direção ao escritório.

"Bom dia." Todos diziam alegremente pra mim, e eu acenava e sorria de volta, contente que eles realmente estivessem me cumprimentando hoje. Não é todo dia que você vê mais de uma pessoa cumprimentando uma secretária. Eu rapidamente me dirigi ao centro de check-in.

"Oi, Sakura!" Ino sorriu, verificando meu nome na lista. Eu sempre senti inveja de sua beleza. Ele sempre conseguia o homem que quisesse e era sempre tão bem comportada. "Escuta, você vai ter que auxiliar uma pessoa nova hoje." Ela disse, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

Eu me aproximei mais, ansiosa, pra que ela pudesse me dizer mais. Um chefe novo? Que excitante! Ela sorriu.

"Você vai encontrá-lo no vigésimo andar. Ele está esperando por você em seu antigo escritório."

Eu sai sem me despedir e corri para o elevador. Conforme eu me apressava, um homem entrou na minha frente, fazendo com que eu trombasse com ele. Ele agarrou minha mão pra se certificar que eu não iria cair e então me encarou.

Juro que nunca havia visto olhos tão bonitos antes. Eles eram de um negro intenso, quase como lagos de escuridão, e quando olhei dentro deles, senti como se nunca mais fosse conseguir parar de olhar."

"Perdão." Eu murmurei, tentando desviar meu olhar.

Ele soltou uma leve arfada e então estampou no rosto um sorriso maroto exagerado. Eu rapidamente continuei meu caminho, ciente de que ele vinha atrás de mim, e apertei o botão do elevador. Ele ficou ali de pé com as mãos no bolso e casualmente passou uma delas pela lateral da cabeça. Seu terno azul escuro destacava seus cabelos negros e eu não pude evitar de notar um leve balançado em sua postura, como se dançasse num tipo de ritmo. Minha melodia veio a mente, e seus movimentos pareciam acompanhar o compasso perfeitamente.

De repente lembrei que tinha que encontrar uma pessoa no vigésimo andar e comecei a sentir ansiedade. E se ele se zangasse com o fato de eu estar atrasada? E se ele simplesmente não gostasse de mim? Quando esse maldito elevador chegaria? Finalmente ele se abriu e eu entrei abruptamente, não permitindo que as outras pessoas saíssem antes. 'Vai logo' eu murmurei, e quando todos haviam saído, notei que o Azul estava enrolando.

"Estou atrasada." Disse enfatizando cada palavra pra que ele entendesse. Ao invés disso, ele sorriu.

"Eu também." Ele deu aquele sorriso de lado novamente, ficando de pé ao meu lado. Eu suspirei, pressionando o botão para o vigésimo andar apressadamente, e as portas se fecharam. "Que andar?" Perguntei, e ele grunhiu com os olhos fechados; o que quer que aquilo significasse.

"Nunca o vi por aqui antes." Comentei tentando puxar conversa. O elevador estava se movendo particularmente devagar aquele dia. Ele se voltou pra mim, seus olhos negros me hipnotizando.

"Sou novo." Ele deu com os ombros, encarando agora o chão. Balancei a cabeça aceitando sua resposta.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Cada minuto era tão precioso pra mim e eu tinha essa mania detestável de sempre correr o olhar pra ver o movimento do ponteiro.

"E você?" ele perguntou com calma, o completo oposto de mim.

"Supostamente vou encontrar uma pessoa." Suspirei. "Mas estou atrasada e ele vai me matar."

"Qual o seu nome?" ele perguntou com um leve sorriso. O porquê de ele estar sorrindo eu nem desconfiava.

"Haruno Sakura." Eu estendi minha mão e ele a pegou. Tentei soar o mais profissional possível. "E você?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke...

Que nome interessante.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eu me apressei em sair sem me despedir. Foi falta de educação da minha parte, mas meu emprego era mais importante. Eu finalmente cheguei em meu antigo escritório e simplesmente entrei pela porta.

"Sinto muito pelo atr-"

Vazio.

"Olá?" Chamei, escutando apenas o som de um ventilador girando continuamente sobre minha cabeça. Talvez ele já tivesse saído. Talvez tivesse desistido de esperar por mim. Eu sentei, torcendo pra que ele tivesse apenas ido ao banheiro, quando o Sr. Terno Azul caminhou escritório adentro.

"Você?" Disse surpresa. Ele era meu chefe? Como... ele tinha minha idade! Como ele podia ser meu chefe? Deixa pra lá. Fui até ele e o cumprimentei. "Senhor, me desculpe por nem mesmo-"

Ele me interrompeu antes que pudesse continuar e ficou de costa pra janela.

"Meu nome é Sasuke, então me chame de Sasuke." Ele apertou minha mão e então se sentou a minha frente. "Então, você é Sakura. Ouvi falar muito de você."

Corei. "Obriga-"

"Quem disse que foram elogios?"

Engoli seco, sentando mais ereta. "Mas-"

"Ouvi falar que você é bagunceira, chega atrasada, desorganizada-"

"Mas você também chegou atrasado!" Disse frustrada. Como ele ousa! Acabamos de nos conhecer – ele podia ao menos ser um pouco mais gentil.

"Mas eu posso me atrasar." Ele sorriu ao se levantar. Eu cruzei os braços. Eu sempre fui geniosa, e ele estava sendo grosseiro.

"Você-"

"Mas não haviam me dito que você era tão bonita." Ele sussurrou, se aproximando um pouco mais de mim. Eu congelei diante daqueles olhos tão perfeitos e lentamente descruzei os braços. "Vamos tomar um café."

"Perdão?" Perguntei surpresa. Ele estava me convidando pra sair?

"Vamos." Ele pegou a maçaneta da porta.

"Não." Eu disse me afastando com hesitação. "Vamos trabalhar."

"Oh," ele se virou pra mim. "Você achou que eu estava te convidando pra tomar um café por diversão? É um assunto de trabalho. Precisamos conversar sobre uma apresentação que vou coordenar, e preciso de suas observações."

Constrangimento repentino correu pelas minhas veias e eu rapidamente agarrei minhas coisas e sai antes que pudesse me humilhar mais ainda. Conforme me apressava, tudo o que podia ouvir era uma leve risada.

"Então, o que você acha?" ele perguntou, dando uma leve mordida em seu sanduíche. Eu assenti com a cabeça, hipnotizada por sua pele sedosa. Do que ele estava falando mesmo? "Sakura?"

"Oh!" Eu disse surpresa, quase derramando meu café. "É, parece ótimo."

Ele inclinou a cabeça ao me encarar, e então olhou para o outro lado parecendo triste. Senti uma leve mudança no clima mas tentei parecer alheia a isso.

"Então..." eu disse, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

"Me fale de você." Ele perguntou. "Não que eu me importe de fato, mas não quero voltar praquele prédio entediante."

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Bem, se você não se importa então-"

"Calada." Ele ordenou, e eu escutei chateada. "Como vai a família?"

"Bem," eu sorri, correndo o dedo pela borda da minha xícara de café. "Meu pai está bem."

"E sua-"

"Não tenho uma. Ela faleceu anos atrás."

"Sinto muito." Ele murmurou, sem muito sentimento na voz. Ele era tão rude.

"Devíamos voltar." Disse me levantando. Ele agarrou meu braço de repente e me puxou pra que eu me sentasse novamente.

"Não." Seus olhos começaram a brilhar quando ele disse isso e eu senti esse sentimento intenso no estômago. "Vamos pra outro lugar."

"O quê?" A última coisa que eu queria ser era uma rebelde. "Você não é novo na empresa?"

"Sou. E?" Vamos lá. Quanto tempo faz que você realmente não sai com um-"

"Você está me convidando pra sair?" Perguntei com um aperto no coração. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha um encontro. Não podia nem me lembrar da última vez. "Eu mal te conheço."

"Se assim que você quer chamar. Presumo que você não tenha um namorado," ele disse, deixando alguns trocados na mesa.

Esse homem era muito direto. "Você pensa antes de falar?"

"Não." Ele respondeu rápido ao se levantar. "Então, você vem? Porque se você não vier eu simplesmente vou sozinho."

"E como eu vou voltar?" Eu berrei irritada.

"Pega o ônibus." Ele sorriu de lado me provocando. O ponto de ônibus mais próximo estava a quilômetros de distância, e estava fervendo lá fora.

"Desgraçado," eu murmurei enquanto o seguia. Eu realmente não tinha escolha.

"Põe o cinto de segurança." Ele ordenou, literalmente estendendo o braço e fazendo isso por mim. Olhei pra ele surpresa. Ele achava que eu era uma criança?

"Onde estamos indo?" Perguntei com calma, me sentindo um pouco mais segura em meio a essa situação. Era um tanto animador, e eu continuei a dizer pra mim mesma que era bom quebrar as regras de vez em quando.

"Não se preocupe. Você vai gostar, tenho certeza."

Acabamos em um porto e era tão fascinante. O cheiro do mar realmente me deixou sem palavras. "É maravilhoso." Eu exclamei agarrando o guarda corpo e me inclinando pra inspirar a maresia. O mar estava calmo, pequenas ondas quebravam no quebra-mar. Era como um sonho, algo que eu sempre imaginei. Eu me inclinei mais um pouco, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

"Cuidado!" Ele gritou, me puxando de volta e girando meu corpo para encará-lo. Ele parecia nervoso, e seu sua expressão era apreensiva e séria. "Não seja tão estúpida, Sakura!"

Eu realmente gostei do modo como ele disse meu nome.

"Com licença, mas porque você se importa tanto com o que eu faço?" Isso realmente estava começando a me incomodar.

"A última coisa que preciso é de uma garota despencando aqui do alto pra dentro do mar. Aposto que você nem sabe nadar."

Ele tinha razão. Eu não sabia. "Você não precisa ficar tão bravo." Bufei me soltando de seus braços. Apenas duas horas e eu sentia como se já o conhecesse tão bem.

Ele caminhou para o outro lado observando o mar, o vento balançando suavemente seus cabelos. Eu não pude evitar notar novamente como ele caminhava em compasso com sua própria melodia. Eu queria poder ir pra casa tocar aquela música, mas eu queria ainda mais que ele pudesse escutá-la e balançar no ritmo da minha melodia.

"No que você está pensando?" ele chamou minha atenção sem realmente me dirigir o olhar.

"Nada, na verdade." Menti, apressando meu passo pra andar ao seu lado. "E você?" Esse sujeito era definitivamente bipolar. Mais uma vez olhei para o meu relógio, 2:30 da tarde. O ponteiro dourado avançava eternamente, mais implacável do que nunca. Eu comecei a imaginar quando adquiri esse hábito peculiar.

"Apenas algumas coisas do meu passado." Ele olhou pra mim e então começou a procurar por algo na área em que estávamos. "Tem um parque naquela direção. Você quer ir?"

Ir? Porque ele queria continuar a ir em lugares comigo? Ele tirou o casaco do terno e jogou dentro do carro.

"Eu realmente espero que o senhor não esteja pensando que isso é um encontro."

"Meu nome é Sasuke, e não, eu não acho que isso seja um encontro. Não seja tão pretensiosa, Sakura."

Eu corei conforme ele seguia pra entrada do parque. "Eu não estava tentando ser pretensiosa, eu só queria deixar as coisas claras!"

"Bem, e se isso for um encontro? O que você vai fazer a respeito?" Ele perguntou virando-se abruptamente, fazendo com que eu trombasse com ele. "Desastrada," ele murmurou afastando meu cabelo. Seu olhar desceu até meus lábios e eu dei um passo pra trás, tímida. Sua voz soou triste quando ele disse aquilo, como se se lembrasse de algo de muito tempo atrás. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta." Ele sussurrou, seus dentes brilhando ao sol.

Porque ele se comportava de forma tão íntima... tão rápido? O que aconteceu com aquela história de 'relacionamentos demoram a ser construídos'?

"Eu... um..." Eu resmunguei distraída, cativada por sua presença. Eu realmente não tinha jeito. "Eu acho que não teria problema. Quer dizer, é só um encontro,não? Nenhum mal nisso, certo? Não é como se isso fosse levar a algo mais sério, e não é como se você fosse se aproveitar de mim. Quer dizer, você parece ser uma pessoa correta e-"

Ele soltou uma risada e revirou os olhos. "Bem, não é um encontro." Ele retrucou.

"Por mim tudo bem." Eu disse, quase gritando diante de sua atitude tão direta e exasperadora. Como... como ele ousa me fazer falar aquelas coisas? Como ele ousa... ele me enfeitiçou com sua beleza e corpo perfeito!

"Aqui." Ele me entregou um sorvete de manga na casquinha.

"É meu favorito!" dei um gritinho agarrando o sorvete. "Como você sabia?"

Ele limpou a garganta e deu uma lambida em seu sorvete. "Era o único que eles tinham."

Eu sorri e nós caminhamos para uma enorme colina. Eu me sentei na grama, descansando os pés da longa subida. Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado, jogando fora o resto do seu sorvete. Ele olhou pra mim e ficou a me encarar. Eu fiquei um pouco incomodada, mas não disse nada, desejando que ele me achasse tão linda quanto eu achava que ele era, mas sabia ser pouco provável.

A vista era agradável. Nós podíamos enxergar tudo de cima da colina. As crianças brincavam lá embaixo, e um pouco mais distante podíamos ver o porto. O sol brilhava forte naquele dia, e não havia muitas nuvens.

"Você ama seu trabalho?" Perguntei, quebrando o silêncio. Ele lentamente se virou e encarou seus sapatos sociais.

"Sim." Ele respondeu preocupado. "Eu amo. E você?"

"Eu gosto. Espero algum dia poder me tornar uma mulher de negócios respeitada. Quase posso me ver atendendo todos aqueles telefonemas e me sentando atrás de uma enorme mesa, girando naquela cadeira enor-"

"Você já teve namorados?"

Que pergunta aleatória. "Hun, bem, não. Eu não me lembro ao certo. Tive alguns no colégio, mas foi só. Não sei. Acho que não sou muito do tipo que namora."

Eu dirigi meu olhar para o Sasuke, e pra ser honesta, ele me parecia profundamente magoado.

"Bem, o que estou dizendo é que se eu encontrasse alguém legal, eu namoraria com ele." Sorri, tentando alegrá-lo. Era tão óbvio que ele tinha uma atração por mim, e talvez eu estivesse atraída por ele também. Mas isso em apenas um dia? Como era possível? "E você?"

"Não." Ele deu com os ombros, observando as crianças brincando lá embaixo no parque.

"Hum, senhor, eu-"

Ele se virou pra mim e enterrou os olhos nos meus. "Meu nome é Sasuke."

Eu fiquei rija. "Eu, hum... só queira agradecer por me trazer aqui."

Ele assentiu, virando o rosto pra paisagem a frente mais uma vez.

"Eu nunca havia quebrado as regras de verdade antes."

"Aposto que já quebrou sim." Ele sussurrou, com um sorriso maroto escorregando no canto de seu rosto.

"Não, na verdade não. Então, obrigada."

"Você tem algum hobby?" ele perguntou se deitando na grama. Me virei pra ele.

"Tenho, eu toco piano." Sorri triunfante, contente por finalmente poder dizer aquilo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Talvez você possa tocar pra mim algum dia."

"Eu adoraria." Eu disse estática, a melodia voltando a minha mente. Ele olhou para o céu e suspirou. "Algo errado?" Perguntei finalmente. "Tenho a impressão que algo ficou te incomodando o dia todo."

Ele olhou para mim. "Não. Eu só perdi uma coisa."

"Perdeu o quê?"

"Algo... muito precioso pra mim." Ele sorriu, se sentando mais uma vez. "Mas esquece isso, eu estou ficando entediado e você está me entediando."

"então, o que você quer fazer?" Perguntei, preparada pra me levantar. Ele se levantou primeiro e estendeu a mão pra me ajudar. Aceitei de bom grado. Parece que ele era mais agradável do que eu acreditei a primeira vista.

"Vou te levar num lugar." Ele disse sério. "Vem."

Eu ri, apenas porque em minha cabeça ele lembrava uma criança que queria tudo feito a sua maneira. E apesar de ser óbvio que algo o chateava, era difícil lhe dizer não. "Claro."

Em poucas horas eu aprendi tanto sobre alguém. Ele era uma pessoa tão única, tão fascinante e complexa. Ele me levou até um café um pouco distante do porto. Eu não me importei. Eu abaixei a janela do carro e deixei o vento balançar meu cabelo enquanto ele dirigia rápido pela estrada. Um momento que eu disse pra mim mesma que nunca ia esquecer. E também, eu nunca esqueceria Sasuke.

"Yo." Ele chamou um dos barmen.

"Sasuke!" ele sorriu, se aproximando. "E quem é essa?"

"Sakura." Ele respondeu se dirigindo ao piano. "Se importa se eu usar isso?"

"Nenhum pouco. Talvez a música atraia alguns clientes."

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. "É, Sakura vai tocar algo pra nós."

"Eu vou?" eu disse surpresa. "Não!"

"Toque." Ele ordenou, me levando ao piano. Ele parecia um pouco ansioso, e ficou tenso diante do piano. "Eu quero escutar."

Meu coração acelerou, decidindo-se se devia fazer aquilo. O barman nos deixou a sós. Essa era a minha chance de mostrar a música pra Sasuke de fato. Então talvez ele pudesse balançar no ritmo da _minha_ melodia. Eu não sei porque, mas eu simplesmente queria aquilo. Eu podia ver em minha mente, mas eu queria ver de verdade. Eu simplesmente tinha que tocar pra ele.

Lentamente me sentei no banco, e assim que o fiz, senti um impulso repentino no estômago. Tudo parecia tão familiar. Me senti tão preparada e pronta pra mostrar pra ele. Eu estava tão pronta.

"_Você está pronta?"_

"_Eu sempre vou estar pronta."_

"Ainda não tem um título."

Ele se afastou, puxando uma cadeira e descansando os punhos contra o queixo. Ele inspirou fundo assim como eu, e comecei a tocar; lentamente a princípio, e então num ritmo moderado.

"_É lindo aqui!"_

"_Eu sabia que você ia gostar."_

Minha música preencheu o ambiente e pude sentir todos os empregados e os poucos clientes me observando. Apesar do meu coração bater acelerado, tudo parecia tão natural, como se eu estivesse tocando a minha vida inteira. Eu podia sentir nas minhas veias e o que mais me deixava excitada era o fato de Sasuke estar ouvindo também.

"_Manga, por favor."_

"_Eww, sabor de manga é tão nojento."_

"_Mas eu gosto."_

Então eu ouvi. Um tipo de som suave, como um zumbido, vindo da audiência. Como alguém cantarolando acompanhando a melodia. Suave a princípio, então ficando cada vez mais alto. Eu parei do tocar, olhando pra pessoa cantarolando a melodia.

"_Ainda não tem um título."_

"_Então vamos dar um nome juntos."_

Sasuke.

Ele caminhou até mim lentamente, cantando o resto da minha melodia, sem errar uma nota sequer. Ele olhou fixamente pra mim, balançando lentamente ao ritmo da melodia. Ele conhecia minha canção. Como ele conhecia minha canção?

"_Como assim, você não gosta?"_

"_Nunca disse que eu não gostei."_

Meu coração se apertou, uma dor repentina me invadindo. Eu agarrei minha cabeça com força conforme todos esses pensamentos voltavam a mim de repente.

Eu vi o rosto de Sasuke do passado. Eu não o conhecia antes. Como eu podia conhecê-lo antes?

"_Não faz assim, Sakura!"_

"_Me deixa dirigir!"_

Eu vi nós dois juntos, de mãos dadas... juntos.

"_Eu me esforcei tanto tentando te impressionar e você simplesmente me diz que não gostou!"_

"_Sakura! Eu só disse que precisa de um pouco mais de trabalho."_

"_Que hora são?"_

E eu me vi num carro.

Seu cantarolar continuou, a melodia incessante. Eu tive vontade de explodir. O que era isso? Que memórias eram essas? Como ele conhecia minha canção?

"_Presta atenção na estrada! Para de olhar pro seu estúpido relógio!"_

"_Cala a boca, Sasuke!"_

"_Cuidado, Sakura! Cuidado!"_

"_Sakura!"_

E então aquilo me atingiu.

Ele parou de cantarolar, finalmente se sentando ao meu lado. "Me descul-"

"Sasuke!" Eu gritei, cobrindo minha boca com a mão. Eu estava chocada demais sequer pra abraçá-lo. Sasuke...

Ele suspirou, me agarrando com força conforme o resto de minhas memórias voltavam. O que aconteceu? Por que eu não me lembrava do acidente? Por que eu não me lembrava dele?

"A batida..." eu sussurrei.

"Depois do acidente," ele disse, respondendo minha pergunta. "Você perdeu todas as suas memórias de mim. Tudo relacionado comigo se apagou, mas por alguma razão todo o resto permaneceu."

Eu o envolvi com meus braços. Como eu podia esquecer meu Sasuke? Quem eu amava mais do que tudo? Ele não me soltou, apenas enterrou o nariz em meus cabelos. "É bom ter você de volta."

Eu sorri, segurando ele. "Quanto tempo faz?"

"Faz dois anos, Sakura." Ele suspirou, agora me olhando nos olhos e ajeitando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Dois anos?" Eu exclamei, algumas lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo de meus olhos. "Por que você não fez isso antes?"

Ele simplesmente deu uma risada alta, mas parou quando me levantei e olhei ao redor.

"Esse é o bar onde estávamos quando toquei essa música pra você pela primeira vez!" Eu sorri, olhando pro relógio; 7:30 da noite. "E o porto e o parque! Nós fomos lá também!"

"Sim." Ele sussurrou se levantando ao meu lado e segurando minha mão com força.

"Vamos voltar pro parque." Eu pedi, e quando me virei vi que seus olhos haviam perdido a alegria.

"Qual o problema?" Perguntei, meus olhos se enchendo. É como se nós estivéssemos nos reencontrando. Dois corações se juntando num só. Dois anos. Eu não podia entender como ele se sentia, mas eu podia imaginar. Depois de dois anos, eu finalmente me lembrei.

"O parque..." ele murmurou. "Vai demorar pra chegar lá."

"Tudo bem, Sasuke! Vem, vamos!" Eu sorri, deixando o choque de lado, eu simplesmente estava feliz de tê-lo de volta e não queria desperdiçar um segundo sequer. "Quero ver o pôr do sol."

Ele suspirou, deixando que eu o empurrasse até o carro. Mais uma vez, ele verificou se meu cinto de segurança estava no lugar e dirigiu pra direção de onde viemos.

Chegamos no parque às 8:45 da noite, bem a tempo de ver o sol se pondo no horizonte. "É de tirar o fôlego." Sorri, inclinando minha cabeça sobre seu peito. Ele segurava minha barriga com força, como se nunca fosse me largar.

Ele grunhiu, concordando com a cabeça.

"Você não é um homem de negócios de verdade," eu sussurrei. "Você só estava fingindo."

"Sempre foi fácil te convencer das coisas." Ele murmurou, beijando minha bochecha. Virei meu rosto pra ele e pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, esperando que não parecesse estranho. Ele pressionou de volta, deixando que durasse. Senti aquela sensação prazerosa correr meu corpo, como se fosse nosso primeiro beijo novamente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

"Mas Sasuke..." eu murmurei. "Não entendo o que aconteceu."

Ele olhou pra mim, seus olhos suaves e dóceis. Era como se eu nunca tivesse me esquecido dele. "Você não estava usando seu cinto de segurança. Então quando a batida aconteceu você danificou a parte do seu cérebro responsável pela memória, e se esqueceu de tudo relacionado comigo. O médico disse que era irreversível e que você ficaria assim pra sempre."

"Mas você-"

"Eu fiquei devastado, Sakura. Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu falei pra você que a música precisava de mais trabalho e você ficou brava e passou para o banco da frente. Você esqueceu de colocar seu maldito cinto de segurança."

"Não foi sua culpa, Sasuke! Não se culpe. Foi estupidez minha achar que você não tinha gostado da música. É tudo minha-"

"E então você tinha que olhar pro seu relógio. Essa estúpida mania sua. Olhando seu maldito relógio."

Eu franzi a testa. "Não entendo porque você está tão nervoso, Sasuke. Eu estou de volta agora-"

Não, Sakura! Não está! Você não entende? Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos. "Você-"

"Sas-"

"Sakura. Eu amo aquela música. Eu amo tanto aquela música." Sua voz aumentava com raiva. "Por dois anos, eu estive ouvindo aquela música, e eu amo ela com todo meu coração. Eu jamais sonharia em mudar nada nela. Eu queria poder ter dito isso antes. Eu queria-"

"Sasuk-"

"Sakura," ele soltou um gemido triste. "Você vai se esquecer amanhã!"

Eu o encarei sem palavras. Ele se soltou de mim e se levantou. "Você vai se esquecer amanhã e não tem nada que eu possa fazer."

"Eu não-"

"O médico me disse que mesmo que você lembrasse, você esqueceria no dia seguinte." Ele se ajoelhou e agarrou as mãos dela. "Eu tenho tentado por dois anos Sakura. Eu tenho feito isso por _dois_ anos!"

"Eu vou me esquecer amanhã?" Eu disse, minha voz rachando.

"Sim." Ele suspirou. "E todos os dias eu desejo e rezo pra que talvez uma manhã você acorde e corra pros meus braços quando me vir no prédio."

"Eu-"

"Mas você nunca se lembra. Maldição. Nunca." Ele olhou pro céu estrelado, enfiando as mãos no bolso.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas atingirem a grama e então me levantei. Ele tem feito isso por dois anos? "Por que você fica perdendo seu tempo comigo, Sasuke?" Eu disse com toda a sinceridade. Ele podia estar por aí, vivendo uma nova vida. Ele já podia ter uma nova namorada a essa altura.

"Porque eu faria qualquer coisa pra ter você comigo, e se isso quer dizer passar meus dias te contando nossa história infinitas vezes, então que seja. Eu vou continuar assim."

"Eu também te amo Sasuke, mas eu-"

"Eu nunca vou desistir." Ele rugiu, sacudindo a cabeça violentamente. "Eu amo aquela música, Sakura. Eu amo tanto."

"Cala a boca!" Eu gritei, frustrada diante do quão teimoso ele estava sendo. Eu corri até ele e coloquei meus braços ao seu redor.

"Eu te amo, Sasuke." Eu sussurrei, e ele me abraçou com força.

"Eu te amo tanto, Sakura."

E eu senti essa vibração em meu corpo, zangada comigo mesma. Como eu podia esquecer? Como eu podia esquecer algo tão maravilhoso?

"Eu simplesmente não vou dormir." Eu gritei, agarrando ele com mais força ainda.

"Você diz isso todos os dias." Ele suspirou, me abraçando. "Eu apenas queria que essa noite não terminasse nunca."

"Não vai terminar, porque se eu não dormir, você não vai ter que ficar tão infeliz."

"Eu não estou infeliz." Ele sussurrou, puxando meu queixo pra cima. "Porque eu posso te amar ainda mais cada dia que passa. Eu posso me apaixonar por você de novo todos os dias."

Eu o apertei, incapaz de soltá-lo, e deixei minhas lágrimas encharcarem sua camisa. Meu maravilhoso e amável Sasuke.

"Mas você continua vivendo preso no tempo. A mesma coisa todos os dias, Sasuke!"

Meu magnífico Sasuke.

"Minha vida é sua, Sakura." Ele murmurou, lentamente balançando no ritmo de nossa melodia. "E se você for viver presa nesse momento, então eu também vou."

E através das lágrimas e choro, eu comecei a cantarolar devagar. E juntos nós dançamos, até não podermos mais dançar.

Ele olhou pra mim com seus olhos maravilhosos e se inclinou, assoprando suavemente meu rosto. "Eu queria que você estivesse assim todos os dias."

E eu me desfiz, deixando um gemido leve escapar. Ele suspirou, me beijando gentilmente, mas eu aprofundei o beijo, deixando que ele me puxasse pra mais perto. Porque eu tinha que esquecer? Porque meu destino tinha que ser tão cruel?

Nos beijamos por um logo tempo, e quando paramos, já eram quase 11 horas.

"Eu não vou dormir." Eu bocejei, beijando ele mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu, plantando beijos em meu pescoço e bochechas. "Você não pode ficar acordada pra sempre, amor."

"Quem sabe, Sasuke," eu sussurrei, olhando pras estrelas, "talvez amanhã eu não me esqueça."

"Talvez." Ele sorriu, mas eu sabia que era forçado. Depois de dois anos, parecia justo que ele perdesse as esperanças em mim.

"Eu te amo, Sasuke." Eu sussurrei, olhando pras estrelas. "Isso vai soar egoísta, mas eu queria que você continuasse me amando como-"

"Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. Eu não vou desistir até o dia em que você lembre tudo de fato."

Como alguém podia ser tão devotado? Eu não queria que isso jamais terminasse. Em um dia, tanta coisa aconteceu comigo, e era chocante me dar conta que eu ia esquecer tudo no dia seguinte.

Eu tinha essa sensação em meu estômago. Algo dizia que amanhã seria diferente. Que amanhã, eu me lembraria de tudo. Era um sentimento confiante e eu não podia esperar pra abraçá-lo amanhã. Eu me lembraria. Com certeza, eu me lembraria.

Ficamos deitados na grama, olhando as diferentes estrelas no céu. Estava ficando tarde e eu podia sentir meus olhos se fechando lentamente. Eu dei um bocejo e ele lentamente se virou pra mim, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto.

"Sakura-"

"Não, eu vou ficar acordada." Eu sorri, agarrando sua mão. "Mas escuta, Sasuke," eu disse sonolenta. "Se eu acabar caindo no sono, me leva pra sua casa, tá bom? Eu quero dormir com você essa noite."

"Ok." Ele sussurrou, beijando minha testa com carinho. Senti uma gota morna caindo na minha testa. Me virei pra ele pra ver algumas lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas.

"Obrigado, Sakura." Ele sorriu. "Eu não teria você de nenhuma outra forma."

Eu o abracei, me ajeitando em seus braços. Seu corpo era como uma cama confortável, como meu travesseiro particular.

"Não vou dormir..." Bocejei, me aconchegando. "Só vou tirar um cochilo."

Ele começou a beijar constantemente meu cabelo e testa. Cada beijo mais cativante que o outro. Abri os olhos pra vê-lo me observando. Ônix e jade se encontraram e tudo pareceu tão certo.

A confiança que eu tinha no amanhã ecoou, e apesar de estar com medo de dormir, eu mal podia esperar pra acordar de manhã e vê-lo ao meu lado.

Ele começou a cantarolar nossa melodia suavemente e eu não pude evitar um sorriso.

"Você já escolheu um nome?" Eu sussurrei, tentando impedir que meus olhos se fechassem. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Porque eu tive que acordar tão cedo?

"Não." Ele suspirou. "Podemos escolher um nome juntos amanhã."

"Promete?"

"Prometo."

Eu sorri, e meus olhos lentamente se fecharam. Tudo se tornou escuridão. Senti minha mente girar e flutuar.

"Eu te amo..." foi a última coisa que ouvi.

Às 7 da manhã acordei com a cabeça no meu confortável travesseiro roxo. Era uma linda manhã, e a única coisa na minha mente era a melodia da minha canção sem letra. Com sorte, vou conseguir pensar no nome hoje. O canto dos pássaros entrava pela janela e eu me espreguicei na cama, esticando bem os braços e inspirando profundamente.

Era um novo dia.

* * *

><p>Não é quem você ama,<p>

... é o tempo que você gasta amando completamente essa pessoa.

* * *

><p>Pra quem assistiu o filme <em>Como se fosse a primeira vez<em> ficou claro que esta foi uma das fontes de inspiração da autora. Mas é bem diferente enxergar os eventos sob a perspectiva da personagem principal, não?


End file.
